


A Bit of a Respite

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Their visitors are gone. Time to celebrate the return of privacy!





	A Bit of a Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_yule_balls 2010.

They were gone. Lovely people as Oliver’s parents were, Percy was still glad they were gone, and that he and Oliver had the flat to themselves once more. Family visits were _stressful_ ; Percy knew this all too well. The coming weekend would be his turn to play host to family.

“One down, one to go,” Oliver said cheerfully, re-entering the lounge. “Now all we have to do is survive next weekend’s visit with your brother Ron and his husband, and all our social obligations will be done for the foreseeable future.”

“Thank God,” Percy muttered, curling up on the sofa. “Turn on the wireless, won’t you?”

“Sure thing,” Oliver replied, switching on the box and turning the dial to their favourite programme before joining Percy on the sofa. Grabbing the nearby throw, he situated it over them, making sure his and Percy’s toes were both covered. Leaning back, he wrapped his arms around Percy, pulling him back against his chest. “Were my parents that terrible?”

“No, they’re lovely people, truly,” Percy said honestly, “especially your mum. It’s just that all that sociability wears after a while, particularly when one’s not exactly a social butterfly to begin.”

“We’ve been playing the roles of full-time hosts for awhile, even before Mum and Dad’s visit. Perhaps we should think of quitting our day jobs in favour of opening our own bed and breakfast establishment,” Oliver teased, brushing his hands gently up and down along Percy’s sides.

Percy settled deeper against Oliver, relishing the feel of his hands skimming his ribs. “Not on your life. I have to spend every minute at the Ministry being diplomatic. I like being able to speak my mind once I’m in the safety of my own home. I didn’t feel a need to censor myself so much when your parents were here, but when it’s my family I always have to bite my tongue at least once to prevent myself from saying something that will set off someone. Sometimes I simply don’t want to be bothered by people. Present company excepted, of course,” he added, craning his neck to smile up at Oliver.

“We’re supposed to visit with friends, though. We had fun when Katie and Lee were here, didn’t we?” Oliver asked, stroking Percy’s hair.

“I’m only saying that sometimes we should go and visit with Katie and Lee, or with your parents, or at Ron and Harry’s, or Neville and Ginny’s on occasion, instead of always having them here. Is a bit of equality too much to ask?” Percy knew he sounded petulant, and didn’t much care. He was thoroughly peopled out.

“Point taken.” Oliver kissed Percy’s temple. “The next time someone gives a ring and wants to socialise, we’ll arrange for it to happen anywhere but here. Deal?”

“Deal.” Percy wormed his fingers underneath Oliver’s shirt, stroking his chest in short upward strokes. Finding a nipple, he drew around it lightly with a fingertip, watching Oliver’s expression the entire time. “Although, I don’t even want to consider how cluttered Ron and Harry’s flat must look. How many days do you think go by before one of them remembers to wash the dishes?”

Oliver’s nose wrinkled. “You’re probably right. They’ll be the exception, but only because they don’t try to drop in as often as the others. Your parents and mine would try to visit every day, if we’d let them.”

“Good thing we don’t. We’d never have any privacy.” Percy smiled, giving Oliver’s nipple a slight pinch.

Pulling Percy further onto his lap, Oliver brushed his lips softly over the back of Percy’s neck. “Privacy is a wonderful thing.”

“And here I thought it was _my_ favourite thing,” Percy teased, feeling Oliver hard against his thigh. Nuzzling against Oliver’s cheek, he added, “Well, second favourite. I can think of one thing I like even more than privacy.” Wriggling until he could face Oliver more directly while still seated on his lap, he slid his palm down Oliver’s chest and stomach before cupping him possessively over the front of his trousers. Tipping his head to one side, he rubbed Oliver through his trousers while rutting against him slowly. “I’d really like to enjoy my favourite thing right now.”

“That makes two of us.” Oliver began working at the buttons on Percy’s shirt, leaning forward and kissing Percy’s throat, licking and nibbling the tender skin. It took a few, frustrating moments, but Oliver managed to break past all the layers of fabric separating them, fingers finally stroking Percy’s chest without any clothing barriers. “All you’re getting is me. Privately.”

“Mmm, sounds perfect,” Percy replied, whimpering when Oliver’s fingers curled around his cock. He crushed his lips to Oliver’s in a passionate kiss while finding his wand, using it to wordlessly shut off the wireless. Once that was done, he deftly unfastened Oliver’s trousers and slipped his hand inside, tugging at him and copying Oliver’s actions on his own erection. “I’m all yours.”

Oliver moved out from underneath Percy and off the sofa, dropping to his knees on the floor and pulling Percy’s trousers off completely.

“Oooh, yes,” he whispered, leaning back and watching while Oliver knelt on the floor. Scooting his hips forward, he rested the back of his knees on Oliver’s shoulders, shivering in anticipation. He knew what came next, loved it, and had absolutely no intention of stopping it from happening.

Oliver nudged Percy’s legs apart and pulled him even closer, tugging Percy’s knees further over his shoulders as he grabbed his cheeks to open him. He breathed against Percy’s balls, then leaned in to tease at his opening with the tip of his tongue.

Dropping his head back against the sofa, Percy moaned Oliver’s name, arching toward his mouth and making all sorts of undignified sounds as Oliver’s tongue continued teasing at him. 

Oliver looked up at him with a smirk. “Tell me you want me to fuck you with my tongue, Percy. Tell me how dirty it makes you feel.”

“Fuck yeah, do it,” Percy replied, without missing a beat, feeling what was undoubtedly a bright red blush heating his face. “Fuck me with your tongue. It’s so dirty, so wrong....god, don’t stop...” 

“Mmm, you dirty little pervert. You love it when I fuck you like this, don’t you?” Oliver whispered against Percy’s hole. He felt the heels of Oliver’s hands shift against him, adjusting his grip, squeezing Percy’s cheeks hard to keep them apart while he pressed his lips around Percy’s puckered hole. Percy relaxed, opening around him as Oliver stretched out his tongue, dipping it inside him, pushing in further by fractions.

Percy lifted his hips, pressing harder against Oliver’s face as he rimmed him, tongue delving deep inside before darting out, lapping at him. 

“God, yes, I’m a pervert,” he moaned, peering down to watch Oliver’s bobbing head. Gripping his cock, Percy began pulling at it in time with Oliver’s slow movements, rolling further onto his back to make both their positions more comfortable. “Oh god, that feels so good...”

Oliver made a muffled sound that might have been amusement or encouragement to continue talking dirty. Percy did his best to comply.

“Don’t stop, love it when you eat me,” he breathed, still tugging at his cock while reaching down with his other hand to fondle his balls. Blushing and panting, he dropped his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, making tiny whimpering sounds of encouragement. 

“Think you can come like this?” Oliver asked, pulling back to breathe. He slipped two fingers into Percy, curling them up to brush against his prostate. Percy gasped, face twisting in pleasure as he writhed against Oliver’s fingers while jerking himself off. He watched, transfixed, as Oliver fished his cock free from his trousers and began to stroke himself, still finger-fucking Percy with his other hand. “Or do I need to fuck you, Percy? Do you want to be fucked? You look like you want a good fucking.”

“I could,” he admitted. “But...”

Reaching down, he grabbed Oliver around his wrist. Oliver barely had enough time to kick out of his trousers before he found himself straddling Percy’s waist. Grabbing his wand, Percy _Accio_ ed a bottle from their bedroom, taking only a moment to fill his hand with lubrication before plundering Oliver’s opening with wet, slick fingers.

“I guess not,” Oliver said, chuckling as Percy yanked him off the floor. Wrapping his arms around Percy’s neck, he pressed his forehead against Percy’s, groaning as lubed fingers pushed into him. Slipping Percy’s glasses from his face and setting them aside, Oliver stroked the side of Percy’s face. Pushing his thumb past Percy’s lips, he pulled Percy’s mouth open just enough to kiss him deeply, rutting against Percy’s belly.

“Do you like being inside me?” he asked, cupping his face and focusing on him as though Percy was the only thing existing in his world, voice gravelly with desire. “It’s been awhile since you’ve been inside me. Do you need it?”

Percy nodded, his breathing shaky. “Yes,” he whispered, feeling himself blush all over again. He lined up against Oliver, letting him ease down onto Percy’s length. “I want it, need it. Need _you_.” Wrapping an arm around Oliver’s waist, he curled his fingers around Oliver’s cock, holding him possessively, keeping their foreheads pressed together and their gazes locked, blue to brown.

Oliver breathed out deeply as he sank fully onto Percy’s erection, hands tightening around Percy’s shoulders. Digging his knees into the sofa, he pushed up from Percy before coming back down, kissing him hard. “Need you, too.”

He loved it when Oliver touched him like this. It was nearly impossible to keep his hands off his lover in general whenever they weren’t in public, but every time they came together like this, Percy wanted to feel every part of him, loving the sounds Oliver made as he gasped and clung to Percy while he stroked his prick against Oliver’s prostate while Oliver’s fingers twisted through Percy’s hair. 

“God... yes... just like that,” Oliver whined, canting his hips forward, rocking his cock harder against Percy’s hand. His head fell forward, forehead pressing against Percy’s freckled shoulder, slick with sweat from their combined exertions. “Percy,” he whimpered against his neck, shuddering around Percy as he gripped his cock, tensing in an unmistakable signal of imminent release.

Percy wasn’t going to last much longer either, not after all the stimulation he’d received earlier. He gripped Oliver tightly, tugging wildly at Oliver’s prick when he felt him tauten against his chest. 

He dropped his head back, eyes closing and opening as he felt Oliver constrict around him. Oliver's hair tickled his face and Percy gasped repeatedly, starting to tremble. Oliver sucked at Percy’s neck as Percy stiffened beneath him, hand tightening around Oliver’s cock. Perhaps sensing how close Percy was, Oliver pushed harder against him, nearly bouncing up and down on his cock, telling him how much he loved him, how good Percy felt inside of him, how good he tasted and how he couldn’t wait to do it again soon. Clutching at him and whispering his name, Percy shuddered and spilled deep inside of him. 

“Fuck, that’s good,” he said distractedly, still pulling at Oliver’s cock.

Oliver clutched at him, his grasp tight as he came in Percy’s hand, the pulses slapping wetly against his chest. Oliver panted against Percy’s shoulder, moving and shifting, attempting to ride out his orgasm as long as possible. Percy held him through it all, pulling him close to his chest. After a few more strokes Oliver’s body relaxed, going limp against Percy as he let out a contented sigh.

“Yeah, that was good,” Oliver murmured, squeezing Percy again. “Stay in me?”

Percy was sticky and sweaty and tired, but pressed against Oliver, surrounding him so intimately still, he didn’t mind a bit. Despite the immaculate (some might say fussy) persona he usually presented, Percy had to admit there was something to be said for napping with one’s beloved right after terrific sex. He wrapped both arms around Oliver, staying inside him as requested.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said, peering deeply into Oliver’s eyes and giving him a tired, utterly blissful smile. He felt Oliver squeeze around him again.

Oliver let out a contented sigh as Percy laid them down along the sofa, one hand dipping over his chest and stomach. Pulling up two slickened fingers, he pushed his come into Percy’s mouth, smirking. 

“I didn’t wear you out, did I?”

“Pleasantly so,” Percy murmured, about two seconds away from dozing off and slumping even deeper into the sofa. His languor didn’t stop him from sucking lewdly at Oliver’s fingers, opening his mouth so Oliver could watch his tongue lick each digit clean. “But staying here and talking with you is just as nice.”

Oliver smiled, tracing Percy’s lips with a fingertip, leaning in to kiss him while reaching for the blanket that had ended up on the floor at the beginning of their alone-time celebration. “Go to sleep,” he said, wrapping one leg over Percy’s hip. “You’ll be insufferable if you don’t. I know you too well.”

Percy snuggled against Oliver, his head resting against Oliver’s chest, tracing random patterns around a nipple with one finger, completely unsurprised when Oliver’s breathing steadied and slowed. He knew Oliver rather well, too. 

“Sleep well,” he whispered to Oliver’s heart. “I know I will.”


End file.
